monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Teostra! Lunastra!
Help me! i can pwn just about any elder dragon but i cant get close to these two. im HR 5 and my strongest wep is onslaught and i have full los soul maxed out. If any one has any helpfull strats or tips i would greatly appreciate it. These dragons have been giving me a head ache, there to fast! Truerurouni 15:52, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ------------------------- once agian slappy you come through, guess ill have to do some crazy mining to get the ruststones cuz i have more than enough ec's to make it. im also looking into the knight lance, do you know if its any good? Truerurouni 17:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ------------------------ Umm no... hammers are useful against them. its HOW you use it. Just practice on luna a few times, get adjusted to her and look for openings. if she is THAT hard, you could try bowing her, but that takes a while and its slow as heck. -EternalRemain ------------------------ What i have the most trouble with is their intercepting charge. also the fact that they change there attacks with out so much an indication making it difficult for me to predict their movements. i have all the equipment (check out my user page to see all my equipment) to beat them, i just cant find a strategy that works. Truerurouni 20:06, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ------------------------ i used to have problems with these two as well, try to get the fire dragonsword which is a long sword made from 1 lao shan's horn, 2 lao shan claws, 10 firestones, and 5 commendations. this weapon has 720 attack and 350 dragon elemental. if you can improve this weapon to its top form, the smolder dragonsword, 816 attack with 520 dragon damage with my powercharm, powertalon, full sol los, and a meat and veggie meal from your cooks, i get a 1008 attack during the quest, try to poison them first with the supply knives, then attack the head, i've killed a lunastra in one quest before, with like 14 seconds left lol......hope that helped some, open to questions Jhouse6 23:44, 1 May 2008 (UTC)Jhouse6 ------------------------ If youre a beginner to Teo/Luna, don't use hammer. Theyre too fast for you right now to be using that. Get the Eternal Strife (SnS ruststone). Its fast and does good enough damage to kill quickly. ------------------------ Yeah I "tried out" the knight lance, didnt like it so I quit before I saved. Lances are not my thing though, i like SnS and Longsword, and i'm getting more familiar with the great sword. Just keep trying and you should kill them easy. P.S. if they ever start charging at you just gaurd if your weapon can. Dodging doesn't work well because there no real way to anticipate what charge they are using (A. staright ahead charge or B. curve charge) Slappy slam 17:21, 2 May 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------- first kill: Black Blade (!) just charge to the max as he spits the fire beam TheOnEhunter 19:52, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------ "If youre a beginner to Teo/Luna, don't use hammer. Theyre too fast for you right now to be using that. Get the Eternal Strife (SnS ruststone). Its fast and does good enough damage to kill quickly." -------------------------------------------- thats a load of bullshit. Just because you suck at hammers doesnt mean others do. Many other people have used hammers on their first try. Its not the weapon, its the player. get your facts right. EternalRemain 15:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- It really depends on how experienced the player is with the weapon they choose to fight with. --------------------------------- ok lemme just say this, im decent with a hammer, its just the fact that im not used to fighting these things, i having trouble coming up with a strategy to beat them cuz they are a whole other world from the wyverns and other dragons im used to fighting. once i devise a good fighting strategy agianst them, ill be able to fight them equally in a sense. Truerurouni 19:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------- a good strategy is to hit them with a charged hit with a hammer or GS when they breah fire Thats actually bad information. Use the triple pound. The golf swing does about 50% more damage and if you add it with the other 2 hits, your doing probably 250% more damage than with a super pound EternalRemain 15:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------------- I just took on a Lunastra for the first time this morning, and I have to say, A Kushala can put up more of a fight than this pathetic excuse for an elder dragon, you can beat her True, or if you already have, good job but in anycase, if you're still having problems, I found out that when she spreads the powder around for her, hug her belly (get underneath her practically) and you'll be safe right there, triple pound her while you're at it -wink- (yus i'm aware of how wrong it sounds, but keep your head out of the gutter please peeps, thanks) tis how I beat her. DZ Unit-1 03:29, 26 May 2008 (UTC)